


Break Me Open (Come Inside) [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Bucky smirks, heat pooling in his gut. “You like me holding you open,” he says, fingers digging into Steve’s thigh. “Like my cock inside you, fucking into you, giving you what you want.”Steve makes a little hurt sound in the back of his throat, breath hot and wet on Bucky’s skin as he says, “I’d like you to shut up and fuck me, that’s what.”





	Break Me Open (Come Inside) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break Me Open (Come Inside)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359686) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy), [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/vdbkea8b6knn42e/Break_Me_Open.mp3/file>


End file.
